


They Were...

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Blaine was excited for a fresh start at NYU until he met his roommate, Sebastian Smythe. (Takes place after Klaine end their engagement. Follows canon, except Seblaine never met and Blaine never dated Karofsky.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	They Were...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [civillove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/gifts).



> Written for my friend McCall's birthday! Happy birthday, angel!! I tried to mix some troupes I know are your favorites—hope you like it!! <3333 (and, yes, I used a vine reference as the title. I have no regrets.)

Blaine lets out a drained sigh as he finally unlocks the door to his new dorm room. It’s move-in day at NYU, and he is already effectively tired after lugging his belongings up the stairs—and only half because he has two more suitcases and a duffle to go back down for. But, as he steps into the small room, he doesn’t have much patience to think about that right now.

He had been so eager for a fresh start. After Kurt broke off their engagement and he had flunked out of NYADA, Blaine thought that was it for him. No more school, no more fiancé, nothing; but after a few months back home, some time spent mentoring the Warblers, and a slew of new college applications sent in, he started to feel like himself again. Not necessarily his old self—Blaine pre-Kurt was very naïve so he doesn’t really want to be him again—but a new version. A version Blaine likes a lot more, one that doesn’t need Kurt or even want Kurt.

So, today is supposed to be the first day of his new beginning. After a short plane ride and a taxi trip from the airport, he is finally here but as he takes in the two twin beds, one already piled high with unpacked bags with no owner to be seen, he lets out another small sigh.

Blaine had been excited about having a dorm and a roommate this time around. He wanted to get the full college experience now that he was unattached and finally following _his_ dreams and not the ones made up for him by Kurt. Part of that meant having a roommate—one he hoped to be friends with. So when the letter came in the mail a month prior telling him he would be sharing his space with a _Sebastian Smythe_ , Blaine immediately contacted him.

However, the email address the university provided remained unanswered after an entire week. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, simply assuming Sebastian might be the type to neglect such things, so Blaine decided to do a little snooping and found Sebastian on social media.

He sent him a few friendly DMs here and there, a friend request on Facebook, just the usual pleasantries, introducing himself and letting Sebastian know he is in fact _the_ Blaine Anderson he would be sharing a room with, and he waited with buzzing anticipation for Sebastian’s replies.

However, it seemed Sebastian didn’t share the same excitement.

All of Blaine’s messaged were left unanswered, and not as if they weren’t seen, because they were, each one marked “read” on all platforms. Instead, Sebastian ignored him, not a brisk _hello_ or _see you in a few weeks_. Nothing. The situation made Blaine’s blood boil. How hard was a simple message back saying _nice to meet you_?

Now he is here in his new dorm, staring at a pile of stuff and the mysterious Sebastian is nowhere to be found, and after the behavior he witnessed through DMs over the past weeks, Blaine can’t say he is surprised. The other boy could honestly be hiding from him at this point.

With a small sigh, Blaine lugs his bags into the room, dropping everything next to the bed that can only be his now before heading back out into the hall—immediately coming face to face with Sebastian Smythe for the very first time.

Blaine startles, eyes going wide as he takes in the taller boy. He could tell in pictures that Sebastian would tower over him but experiencing it firsthand is very different as butterflies stir up in his stomach.

“Anderson,” Sebastian says with a lazy drawl, stopping in front of him and slipping both hands into his pockets—his slim, well-fitted jeans that look almost as good on him as the black t-shirt that hangs off his shoulders. Not that Blaine noticed or anything. Definitely not. Sebastian chuckles, “Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

Blaine scoffs, shaking his head, “I wasn’t—” He huffs, biting his tongue. It is undeniable that Sebastian is good-looking. Same as his height, Blaine already knew that from the photos he saw online but just because a face is pretty doesn’t mean a personality is too.

But Blaine swallows his pride and holds out his hand. Those messages, or lack thereof, might have infuriated him, but Blaine Anderson is nothing but a gentleman, and perhaps this can be their chance to start over. He really _would_ like to be friends, especially since they have to live with each other for nine months.

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian,” Blaine says, putting on his most polite smile, “I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson, as you already know.”

Sebastian eyes his hand curiously for a moment, seemingly surprised by Blaine’s sudden change in demeanor, before taking it and giving it a firm shake, “Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, too,” He nods before a smirk blossoms on his lips, “And, obviously, you already know who I am.”

Blaine hums an affirmative, smiling tightly, “I tried to reach you, actually.”

“I know,” Sebastian says, the smirk never leaving his face, “I saw your messages.”

“Oh,” Blaine says dumbly, even though he already knew that. He sighs, pursing his lips, “Then why did you ignore them? After all that, and then showing up to the dorm without you there, I was starting to think you were hiding from me,” He says with a forced chuckle.

Sebastian laughs himself but it doesn’t seem feigned, “I wasn’t hiding,” He says with a shake of his head, “No, actually…” He licks his lips, giving a small shrug, “I just didn’t care.”

Which is not what Blaine expected to hear. He frowns, opening his mouth to question but Sebastian beats him to it.

“Listen, Blaine, I’m sure you’re really nice and everyone usually wants to be your BFF or whatever, but I’m here for school and to get laid, all right?” Sebastian says, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, “So unless you’re gonna help with the latter,” Blaine interrupts him with an affronted gasp and fervent shake of his head, to which Sebastian merely rolls his eyes, “Let’s not worry about the whole being friends thing, m’kay? That’s not really my scene.”

Blaine gaps for a moment, confusion furrowing between his brows, “Having friends isn’t your scene?” Who _wouldn’t_ want to have friends, aside from _maybe_ a comic book supervillain?

“I’m trying to graduate in three years so I can hurry up and get to law school,” Sebastian explains, giving Blaine a slow look over, his heated eyes making him squirm, “Which means I don’t have time to sing show tunes with you or whatever it is.”

Blaine gasps softly, “Show tunes?” He parrots.

“You’re not the only one who did some social media stalking,” Sebastian hums, “Saw you went to NYADA, can’t say that wasn’t the reason I ignored all of your messages. Musical theater nerds are annoying.”

Blaine feels a slight stinging at the back of his eyes. He is already so tired after all the traveling today, and he still has luggage to bring up, and he hasn’t eaten in hours, and all he really wanted was to be friends with the man sleeping in a bed just a few feet away from him but right now that seems as if it will be entirely impossible. Sebastian seems entirely impossible. Sure, Blaine knew they might not be friends but he never imagined his first meeting with his roommate would go like this.

Sebastian seems to realize he went a little too far when Blaine stays unsettlingly quiet, the shorter looking down at the floor with flush cheeks, only looking up when Sebastian clears his throat.

“Listen, uh, sorry, that was harsh,” Sebastian sighs, running a hand through his hair,

“You think?” Blaine asks wetly.

Sebastian exhales slowly, “My, uh, therapist says I need to work on thinking before I speak,” He says, and the cadence of his voice is low and clear. He seems sincere but Blaine has been hurt plenty before. Part of his fresh start plan is that he will not let anyone push him around anymore, not after Kurt.

Blaine purses his lips, swallowing back the tears that continue to prickle at the edge of his vision before letting out a slow breath, “I’m not a musical theater nerd,” He says softly.

“It’s cool if you are,” Sebastian says in a rush, “I shouldn’t have said that,” He sighs, “Honestly, I’m just bad at the social media stuff. I meant to reply to you but I forgot.”

Blaine still isn’t sure if he believes him, but for the first time since they met just minutes before Sebastian doesn’t have a smirk on his face so he nods as he crosses his own arms, pointedly looking away as other students stare at them as they pass in the hallway.

When he looks back at Sebastian the taller looks uncomfortable, hands deep in his jeans pockets but not like they were before. Then, he was all swagger, standing tall and dominating, now he looks like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Blaine watches curiously as he scrubs a hand over his face and lets out a small sigh, “Do you have more stuff downstairs?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nods, softly, arms tightening across his chest.

“I, uh, I can help you bring it up,” Sebastian says with a poor attempt at a smile, “I already got all my stuff. I was just—”

“Just?”

“Oh, uh, saying bye…to my mom before. That’s why I wasn’t in the room.”

Blaine pause but gives a small nod, “That would be nice.”

“Okay, great,” Sebastian nods in return, before spinning around and leading them down the hallway, glancing back at Blaine as he says, “I promise I’m not _only_ an asshole.”

Blaine pauses, Sebastian doing the same when he realizes the other boy stopped. Blaine raises a curious brow, “But you are an asshole _sometimes_?” He asks, cracking a smile. The first one he has had all day.

“I’m not a liar either,” Sebastian grins, gesturing toward the elevator, “Come on, let’s get your stuff. Maybe we can go get some coffee after—see about this whole friend thing.”

Blaine huffs, “I don’t know about that.”

Sebastian sighs, shrugging, “I suppose I deserve that,” He grins, “But I’ll pay. Make it worth you’re while.”

“Oh, well, in that case,” Blaine says with a playful roll of his eyes before they continue to trek downstairs.

He will probably walk on eggshells the next few days. Sebastian seemed to flip a switch once he realized how he had acted but that doesn’t make up for it. He should have been kind from the get-go. And Blaine tries not to think too much about how strange Sebastian acted when he mentioned his mom. He doesn’t need to know everything about this boy. He just wants to get along for nine months, at the very least.

If he plays his cards right, maybe this will work out after all.

* * *

“This is not working out at all,” Blaine groans into the phone, falling back on his bed after a long first week of classes.

“Come on, dude, it can’t be that bad,” Sam’s voice sounds from the other end of the line, the sounds of a TV playing low in the background. It sounds like he might be watching football.

Blaine lets out a slightly hysterical laugh, “He brings back guys to our room,” He tells Sam, the memory of last night’s very vocal guest haunting him as he gags.

Sam makes a questioning sound, “I mean, I guess you should ask each other about visitors but—”

“No, Sam, I mean he brings guys back here to have sex with,” Blaine interrupts, “Last night I was trying to sleep, and I’m pretty sure he blew some stranger in his bed which is _less than three feet away from mine.”_

“Oh,” Sam replies plainly before the line goes quiet.

“Yeah,” Blaine huffs.

“I’m sorry, dude,” Sam sighs, and Blaine can hear some rustling and the sound of a fridge being opened, “I know you were really excited about having a roommate.”

“Hmm, I was,” Blaine sighs softly, sitting up against the headboard of his twin XL bed, “Like our first meeting didn’t go very well but then he apologized and then we got coffee and it was kind of nice, you know? I thought everything would be fine but,” He cuts himself off with another sigh.

The night at the coffee shop had been really nice, actually. They talked about movies and books and both he and Sebastian were all smiles for hours. They sat there until the shop closed up before heading back to their dorm for bed. Blaine was almost scared he might develop a crush at the end of it all.

It had been the first really good night he had with someone in a really long time.

But things changed really quickly after that, “He has barely spoken to me since that day, and I have no idea why. He sneaks in and out and then fucks some guy before disappearing before I wake up in the morning.”

“At least you’re not arguing all the time?” Sam says, voice dripping with forced positivity.

Blaine chuckles, “I think at this point, I would rather have that than the radio silence. At least then I could yell at him about the sex stuff."

Sam hums in agreement, “Maybe you can request to change rooms or something?”

“Maybe,” Blaine parrots although he isn’t too confident in that option, “I’ve heard they only do that in extreme circumstances.”

“Your roommate boning strangers while you’re trying to sleep isn’t considered extreme?” Sam snorts.

“I think it’s a problem like half the dorm deals with so they let it slide,” Blaine groans, running a hand through his hair. The fact that anyone would want to “bone” while another person is sleeping feet away is wild to Blaine to begin with, let alone it being a dorm-wide problem.

“Man, college is weird.”

Blaine chuckles, “Yes, it definitely is,” The sound of his dorm room door coming unlocked sounds, announcing Sebastian’s arrival—at least it is only five pm so he shouldn’t have any unexpected guests trailing him this time, but he will most definitely try to get in and out without talking to Blaine, “Listen, I’ve gotta go but I’ll call you later, Sam.”

“All right, talk to you later, buddy,” Sam says, and Blaine can hear the smile in his voice, “And tell that prick of a roommate to put his prick away.”

Blaine laughs outright as Sebastian enters the room, the taller’s eyebrows shooting up as he looks to him for a moment before dropping his bag and sitting down on his own bed.

“Bye, Sam.”

“Bye, Blaine.”

They sit in silence for a beat, Sebastian pointedly looking at his phone while Blaine pointedly looks at him.

Blaine sighs, “Hey,” He says with a small wave, a bit surprised when Sebastian actually looks up at him.

“Hey, Blaine,” He nods before jumping up and moving to his dresser, digging around for a moment until he pulls out a black polo shirt.

Blaine sighs.

Sebastian doesn’t turn around. So much for the whole “friend thing.”

“That your boyfriend?” Sebastian asks as he pulls off his t-shirt, his perfectly freckled pecks coming in to view.

Blaine quickly looks away, clearing his throat, “Uh, what?” He asks, startled that Sebastian is actually talking to him but also by the expanse of his muscled torso, “Oh, uh, no, that was Sam. He’s my best friend from high school.”

Sebastian hums, nodding before turning back to his dresser, most likely in search of a fresh pair of jeans.

Blaine bites his tongue before letting out a deep breath, “Are you going out tonight?”

“Yeah, it’s Friday, so,” Sebastian mumbles as he changes his pants.

“And yesterday was Thursday, and the day before Wednesday,” _and you’ve gone out every night this week and brought back some guy._

Sebastian shrugs, “I like to have fun,”

“So much for hurrying off to law school.”

Sebastian looks back to him then, laughing and shaking his head, “That might have been part of my whole line.”

“To keep from being friends?” Blaine asks, crossing his arms. He watches as Sebastian noticeably pauses, his shoulders going rigid.

“Uh, right,” Sebastian says simply before settling back down on his bed and pulling on his shows. Once the laces are tied, he looks up at Blaine, his face passive, “Do you…do you want to come tonight? As friends,” He says with a slight wave of his hand.

Blaine smiles a little. Clubs aren’t really his scene. In fact, they definitely aren’t, but if this is Sebastian trying (again) to be friends, maybe he should go…He really does want to make this work. Going out tonight could give them another chance to talk, for him to figure out why Sebastian is acting so strangely, maybe see the Sebastian from the coffee shop reappear.

“You don’t have to,” Sebastian interrupts his thinking, and it sounds like he perhaps he doesn’t _actually_ want Blaine to come.

Blaine sighs, smiling tightly, “Maybe next time.”

“So what’s got you all—” Sebastian stops, emulating Blaine’s sigh from moments before.

Blaine opens his mouth and nearly tells him but for some reason he finds himself shaking his head.

“Nothing,” He says with a tight smile, “Just got a lot of homework this weekend,” He lies, “More than I imagined after only one week.”

Sebastian nods before grabbing his wallet and phone from his bag, opening up the door when Blaine calls out,

“Actually,” He starts, causing Sebastian to turn back and look at him, a twinge of aggravation in his eyes, “Can you please refrain from bringing someone back here tonight?”

Sebastian startles, a curious look taking over his face, “I didn’t know you were awake.”

“It’s kind of hard to sleep through,” Blaine huffs, giving the other boy a pointed stare.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Sebastian asks, crossing his arms.

“We haven’t really talked since that first day,” Blaine points out, “I wasn’t sure if you’d care.”

Sebastian seems to think on it for a few seconds before waving his hand, “Yeah, yeah, uh, won’t happen again. Later, Blaine,” He says flippantly as he leaves the room and a very confused Blaine, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

That night Sebastian doesn’t come back to their room at all, and Blaine wakes after a full night of sleep but he feels more upset when he looks at the empty bed than he had each day before.

He isn’t quite sure what that means.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
